Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) sensors can have different cavities within the same cap and substrate. Conventional MEMS sensors require additional time consuming and costly manufacturing steps to create cavities at varying pressures. In addition, conventional MEMS sensors do not enable adjustment of the cavity pressure after it has been sealed. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.